


Love Live! SIF UR/SSR Pairing Stories 2

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: This is the second chapter work.





	Love Live! SIF UR/SSR Pairing Stories 2

Honoka and Umi are both interested in the new years festival.


End file.
